Mi Mayor Deseo
by Moonlizsky
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Nuestra pareja favorita la Dream Pair festejan el año nuevo junto a sus amigos en una fiesta, algo un poco diferente. Una adaptación a la celebración de año nuevo en México."Las campanas sonaron, anunciando el fin de un año y el inicio de uno nuevo." "La cuenta regresiva comenzó" "— Eiji —se acercó más y pegó su frente con la de él— ¿sabes cual es mi mayor deseo?"


**¡Hola!, como verán he vuelto con una pequeña historia, ya que bueno tenía ganas de escribir un one-shot tan si quiera de estas fechas, así que aquí está, simplemente se me ocurrió, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Mi Mayor Deseo**

Martes 31 de Diciembre, una de las fechas más importantes y especiales de celebración en el mundo, por el simple hecho de unir un poco más a las familias y amigos.

En el club de Seigaku, por lo general en las fiestas decembrinas un día lo pasaban con sus familias y el otro con sus amigos. Este año tocó celebrar juntos el inicio de un nuevo año.

Nuestra pareja favorita, Syuusuke y Eiji, llevaban un noviazgo de 1 año 2 dos meses. No todo había sido color de rosa, en especial por la actitud social y despreocupada del peli rojo, y de la actitud un tanto posesiva de su novio castaño.

Se reunieron en el restaurant del padre de Kawamura, estaban presentes el club de Seigaku, Rikkaidai y Hyotei. La verdad es que el capitán del Hyotei estaba más por obligación que por gusto propio, ya que su novio Akutawa Jirou quería asistir, y no podía dejarlo solo, no podía y no quería.

Estaban unos platicando, otros tantos animando a los que cantaban en el Karaoke y otros más ayudando a Kawamura con los últimos detalles para iniciar la cena.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, iniciaron la cena, la cual fue muy amena y fluida.

Esperando las doce campanadas iniciaron unas "batallas" de canto, tanto de parejas como de grupos de más de 3 personas.

Comenzaron los animados del grupo, Momoshiro, Eiji, Kawamura, Inui y Kaidoh, para prender el ambientes comenzaron con una de sus canciones favoritas "Rock na hito wo sagashite miyou" . Haciendo a un lado las mesas, comenzaron, muchos aplaudieron y reían, pues tan animados estaban que incluso crearon una coreografía y animaban a su "publico" como si de un concierto real se tratase.

Terminaron recibiendo un mar de aplausos por parte de los presentes, decidieron pasarles el micrófono a el capitán Tezuka, Oishi el sub capitán, Ryoma y el genio Syuusuke. Decidieron cantar Freedom, por la naturaleza "reservada" de la mayoría y algo tímida por parte de la madre de Seigaku no se movían tanto como los anteriores, pero incluso crearon una pequeña coreografía improvisada y simple.

Tan pronto como terminaron de cantar, Atobe llegó y le arrebató el micrófono a Tezuka y llamó a sus compañeros de equipo, Gakupo, Oshitari, Shishido, Outori y Hiyoshi, eligiendo "Fujouri" que aunque no lo fuera, pareciera que tuvieran ensayada previamente la coreografía, fue impresionantemente muy al estilo "Keigo" el cual no perdió la oportunidad de terminar con un "ore-sama es el mejor".

Siguieron varias batallas, desde canciones como "Romman- Romman" y "Soul Mate" por parte de los Rikkaidai, incluso hubo batallas de "capitanes" canciones como "cross whit you" cantada y dramáticamente sobre actuada por Atobe, "Staring over" cantada por Echizen que recibió muchos gritos de ánimo de su pareja Momoshiro, "Long good bye" cantada por el peli azul del Rikkaidai e incluso el capitán de Segaku, Tezuka, cantó "Next Door".

Siguieron con competencias y un par de horas antes del fin de año, propusieron tomar, pero justo cuando le ofrecieron al peli rojo, éste sintió una terrible mirada a su lado derecho que sentía que le taladraba, con un educado "no gracias" declinó la oferta y volteó a ver a su pareja que le sonreía de una manera como diciéndole "y ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario.

— ¡Fujiko! —el peli rojo hizo un lindo puchero— ¿porqué eres tan malo? —y lo miró con reproche—.

— Porque no quiero que pase lo que hace un año —pausó— a menos que quieras un regalo como aquella vez—.

— No —sintió un pequeño escalofrío de solo recordar— no lo volveré a hacer … —recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio— lo prometo—.

— Me alegra escuchar eso —sonrió sinceramente, sin malicia y lo abrazó por la cintura posesivamente—.

**_~Flash Back~ [Hace un año]_**

_Los tres clubes de Tennis habían acordado pasar la navidad juntos._

_Justo por esas fechas el castaño y el adorable gato de Seigaku estaban cercanos a cumplir dos meses de relación y por lo tanto estaban aún más ansiosos por pasar las festividades juntos._

_Ése año le había tocado organizar la fiesta a ni más ni menos que a Atobe Keigo, a Fuji no le agradaba del todo, pero si su novio iba, por obvias razones asistiría._

_Había sido una decoración algo lujosa para muchos de los presentes, pero aún así comenzaron a divertirse. Pasadas las doce de la noche después de "entrar en calor" con unas cuantas copas y botellas, algunos estaban un tanto "alegres"._

_Comenzaron a hacer algunas barbaries como en cualquier fiesta con algo de exceso de alcohol y siendo jóvenes._

_No fue hasta que un muy disgustado Keigo, siendo el organizador y siendo ignorado por su adorado Jirou, ya que el pequeño rubio estaba fascinado con el peli cereza amante de los dulces del Rikkaidai, no se despegaba de él, tanto lo admiraba que ¡ni se acordaba que estaba con y en casa de su novio!._

_Así que las cosas fueron circunstanciales, un ebrio Eiji sentándose en sus piernas, abrazándolo por el cuelo y uniendo sus labios con sabor a licor._

_Él como despechada damisela que era, no dudó en corresponderle, escuchó un — "¡Atobe!" — proviniente de su querido novio —"¡Claro, ahora si se acuerda de mí!" — pensó._

_No se separaron si no hasta que, el pequeño gato le fue prácticamente arrancado de su regazo, recibiendo a cambio una mirada aterradora por parte de Fuji._

— _Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima Keigo, y no respondo —sentenció Fuji y dando media vuelta aún arrastrando sin despedirse de nadie, salió por la puerta principal—._

_Fijando la vista en los presentes, divisó a su novio al borde de las lágrimas, suspiró mientras lo veía correr hacía el patio, suspiró, iría tras él y le pediría una disculpa._

**_~Fin Flash Back~_**

— Después de eso ¡no querías ni hablarme!, creí que terminarías conmigo —confesó Kikumaru con su cara enrojecida escondida en el cuello de su novio—.

— Sí , lo sé, y lo estaba, incluso pensaba en "devolverte el favor" —sonrió recordando— pero aún así te di un regalo por nuestros dos meses juntos —.

— ¡un almuerzo hecho de pies a cabeza con wasabi no es un regalo Fujiko! —lloriqueó el hiperactivo neko—.

— Pero te lo merecías, mira que besarte con semejante basura —

— Fujiko no seas tan malo —con sus manos juntas en su regazo, mirando desafiantes al castaño y con su mejilla derecha inflada, lo encaró—.

— Eres realmente tierno —lo tomó de ambas mejillas y lo besó dulcemente— pero eres Mí novio —resaltando a propósito el "mí" para que el peli plata que estaba detrás suyo lo oyera— y te amo —le dio otro corto beso—.

— Syuusuke… —llamó con las mejillas encendidas— ¿Sabes?, el próximo año me gustaría que pasaras navidad o año nuevo con migo y mi familia… —sonrojado evitó la mirada sorprendida de su novio—.

— Me encantaría —sonrió dulcemente—.

Las campanas sonaron, anunciando el fin de un año y el inicio de uno nuevo, se acercaron a la mesa redonda y vieron un recipiente de uvas frente a cada quien, doce para ser exactos, que equivale a un deseo por uva.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó, el hiperactivo acróbata comenzó a engullir las pequeñas frutas, —"Que vengan las chocolates y me firmen mi discografía completa" — era lo que se repetía una y otra vez cada que comía una uva, lo dijo una onceava vez y al querer tomar la última fruta, notó que su recipiente estaba vacío, mirando a ambos lados, sin saber qué, hasta que escuchó la última campanada y a sus amigos gritar "¡Feliz año nuevo!" con todas sus fuerzas.

El castaño oji azul se acercó a su pareja lenta y sonrientemente.

— Eiji —se acercó más y pegó su frente con la de él— ¿sabes cual es mi mayor deseo? —.

— No… —respondió casi sin aliento, a veces no entendía a su novio, era tan impredecible que le ponía los nervios de punta, pero eso lo enamoraba cada día más de él—.

— Estar a tu lado —levanto la mano derecha que mantenía oculta tras su espalda y colocó algo blando y fresco en su boca— Feliz año Eiji —y lo besó, durante el beso sintió un dulce sabor a uva que inundó su boca, se separaron por falta de aire y comió el resto de fruta que quedó en su boca, con una sonrisa dio media vuelta e iba a caminar a desearle feliz año a sus amigos, excepto a Keigo, a él le deseaba todo lo malo que se merecía, pero se detuvo por una mano—.

— Tu también —se volteó hacía el pelirojo que le hablaba, pero el no comprendía— Tu también eres mi mayor deseo, el estar contigo…—sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas a su color máximo, de hecho la vergüenza era tanta que aseguraba que un poco más y se pondría a llorar, lo abrazó posesivamente, era una imagen tan adorable que no permitiría que nadie lo viera—.

— Feliz año Fuji —escuchó de manera arrogante y fría, subió la vista y se encontró con "esa" desagradable persona—.

— Tienes suerte Keigo, Feliz año para ti también —le dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su adorado gatito—.

* * *

**¿Reviews?, espero les haya gustado, para los que sepan de mis otras historias que tengo en proceso de esta pareja, pues pronto actualizaré lo prometo =) **

**¡Gracias por la espera!.**


End file.
